


Misadventures in Baby-Sitting

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [51]
Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Kendall, M/M, Omega Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: James and Carlos babysit for Kendall and Logan so they can have a night just for them.





	Misadventures in Baby-Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> Quote from Drake and Josh
> 
> Takes place early in Season 1
> 
> Logan and Kendall bonded and had a baby before leaving Minnesota.

It had been two months since coming to LA and Logan and Kendall hadn’t had a date night, or any real time together, since then. Between working on their demo, being parents, and making sure their foursome - their pack - stayed close, they hadn’t had time for just the two of them. So when Mama Knight suggested that they take a night off - to just be together - they jumped at it, Kendall making the reservations as soon as his mom said that she would babysit.

Now, though, he saw the evening slipping away when she regretfully informed them that she couldn’t watch Finley, she had to fly back to Minnesota to deal with moving her mother into a nursing home. With a mournful look as she walked out the door, “I’m so sorry, loves. When I get back, I’ll make it up to you.”

“It’s okay, Mama Knight,” Logan smiled, doing better than Kendall at hiding his disappointment, switching Finley to his left hip.

“When I get back, pick any weekend you want, I’ll make sure I’m here.” she assured, pressing kisses to Kendall, Logan, and Finley’s cheeks, “I’ll be home in a week.”

“Have a safe flight.” Kendall finally found his voice.

“Let us know when you land.” Logan called, waving Finley’s hand for him, the one year old giggling at his mama’s antics.

When the door closed, Logan instantly deflated, looking at Finley and saying, “Guess I was worried about messing up your routine for nothing, huh?”

“I’ll cancel our reservations,” Kendall sighed, pulling up the numbers for the restaurant and hotel.

“Wait!” Carlos exclaimed, “We can watch Finley!”

“Who’s ‘we’?” Logan asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Me and James!” Carlos grinned.

“Are you sure?” Kendal asked, “He’s walking now. It’s not like last time where you could just hold him the whole time.”

“Dude,” James butted in, “We’ve been watching him since he was born. We all live here. We know his routine. We can do this.”

Before Kendall could respond, Logan handed Finley to James and gave the paper with the phone numbers to Katie, “Here is where we’ll be in case we don’t answer our cells. We’ll be back tomorrow by 10 am.”

With that, Kendall picked up their overnight bag and grabbed Logan’s hand, pulling the omega out before anything else could happen that would make it impossible for Logan to leave.

 

It had been ten minutes since Kendall and Logan had left and Finley was screaming his head off.

“The bear!” James screamed to Carlos, “Where’s the singing bear? The one that puts him to sleep?!”

“Check in there!” Carlos pointed to the last box that hadn’t been dumped out, holding the screaming baby a little further away from him.

James tore through the box, throwing almost all the toys out, before grabbing the stuffed bear in a train conductor's outfit out and holding it up triumphantly, starting to wind up the bear’s head, “Got it!”

“I’ve been working on the -” the bear sang, causing Finley’s cries to quiet to little hiccupy sniffles before the sound cut off, causing the cries to start again.

“Hurry! Wind it again!” Carlos exclaimed as Jame began frantically winding the head, both freezing when it popped off, “I said ‘wind it’, not ‘murder it’!”

 

James had taken his eyes off Finley for a second. Next thing he knew, Carlos was hanging from the balcony and Finley was nowhere to in sight.

“Where is he?!” James demanded, tearing into Katie’s room.

“I think he’s dangling from the gutter.” Katie gave an unimpressed look.

“Not Carlos,” James rolled his eyes, “The Baby!”

“You lost my nephew!?” Katie shoved her way past him, harder than necessary, causing James to flinch.

“I didn’t mean to!” James yelled after her.

“You get Carlos, I’ll find Finn.” Katie glared, checking the worse case scenarios first as James headed to the balcony.

“I deserve this.” Carlos lamented, readjusting his grip on the edge, “This is all because I forgot to feed my turtle, Sheldon, in Kindergarten! He went to Heaven and now my life is bad! Ya happy, Sheldon?! We’re even now!?”

“Carlos!?” James rushed out onto the balcony.

“Sheldon!?” Carlos’ voice got high pitched as he frantically looked around.

“It’s me.” James rolled his eyes, grabbing Carlos’ hand and pulling him up.

“Where’s Finn?” Carlos panted out.

“Katie’s looking,” James replied, both of them heading back inside, spotting Katie holding her nephew close.

“Where….?” James’ eyes widened.

“He was in Logan and Kendall’s room,” Katie replied, rolling her eyes, “I’m going to go put him to bed. Poor thing’s exhausted.”

“What will it take for you to not tell them about this?” James asked, both he and Carlos cringing in anticipation.

“Oh, I think I’ll hold out on letting you know.” Katie smirked, leaving them behind to worry about what their payment would end up being.


End file.
